The Onlooker
by Random Authoress
Summary: Oneshot:  AWE SPOILERS.  James Norrington watches as Elizabeth addresses the pirates.


**The Onlooker**

**Disclaimer: I never have, do not currently, and never will own "Pirates of the Caribbean."**

**Summary: AWE SPOILERS. James Norrington watches as Elizabeth addresses the pirates.**

James Norrington was restless. Out of habit he stood straight and still, but his nerves remained unsettled. He had been granted the opportunity to observe this final standoff between the pirates he had once hunted and the man he had disobeyed, and he had taken it. Now, he stood upon the deck of the _Black Pearl_ as an unseen bystander, waiting to see what course of action the outnumbered pirates would now take.

Only moments ago, the ship had been flooded with crustaceans, the result of an immortal's fury. Now, the crewmembers of the _Pearl_ were rapidly falling into despair, and their leaders did not seem much more optimistic about their fate. Only Elizabeth and Mr. Turner seemed to hold any hope, and it was to these two that James paid the most attention. Beckett and his armada posed an enormous threat, but the former Royal Navy officer figured that the pirates could at the very least cause a significant amount of damage, and with a large amount of luck and some divine providence, the pirates just might have a chance at victory. He could only hope that either Elizabeth or Turner would convince the pirates to fight. Beckett wasn't a threat to only the pirates; the fate of Governor Swann proved that. Turner stood at the rail, facing away from James, but Elizabeth did not. Standing slightly closer to James, she seemed to be lost in some other world as she watched the wind play with the clouds and tug at the sails. James thought she looked beautiful. As he watched, one of the other pirate leaders – Barbossa, as a sailor had called him – challenged her view, mentioning her father's death and her desire for revenge in the process. James was surprised to hear her agree with the man, but then she responded with a challenge of her own.

Without waiting for an answer, she quickly strode across the deck and leaped on to the railing, griping a line for balance and calling for – no, _insisting_ that the crew listen to her. James listened attentively as Elizabeth passionately encouraged the crew to fight, to be brave and show that freedom was something worth fighting for, even worth dying for. Her words struck him deeply, causing excitement, hope, admiration, and love to rise up stronger within him. The feelings had nearly overwhelmed him when he noticed something that gave him concern. Elizabeth's voice sounded slightly strange, her eyes sad and her face contorted into a near grimace.

"_She's trying not to cry_," realized James. He had seen that face before. She was probably thinking of her father. James wished that he could comfort her, that he could somehow cheer her up, but he could not. He was merely a phantom in this world, invisible to her and the rest of the crew. Fortunately, she seemed to master her emotions enough to continue on, and her words quickly moved him to his previous emotions. He could barely keep himself from letting out a cheer when she finished with a plea to hoist the colors.

Close by, a strong yet quiet voice echoed her words. James turned to see Will Turner, his face full of pride and admiration for the young woman standing on the railing. James smiled to himself. Turner was a good man at heart, if a little misguided at times. He would do anything for Elizabeth's sake.

"_I suppose that's one thing we have in common_," thought James. He was glad for that. As much as it had hurt him to let Elizabeth go, James was happy she had Turner now. She still had a chance at finding happiness in spite of everything, and he sincerely hoped she found it.

Elizabeth and Turner climbed the stairs, and James followed behind them with unheard footsteps. He stood a little ways behind Elizabeth for a moment, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to speak to her and congratulate her on successfully motivating the pirates to fight, but he knew she would not hear him. Deciding that it did not matter, he laid a shadowy hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Elizabeth," he said softly. He started to turn away, but a sudden movement caught his attention. She had turned, and she was looking straight at him. Had he not known better, James would have sworn she could see him. He turned back to her.

"I'm very proud of you," he said. He reached out and affectionately tousled her hair, managing to displace a few strands despite his phantom state. With a smile and a quick bow, he left her and descended down the stairs, intending to go aloft. There was a strange storm brewing, and he wanted to take a closer look.

Elizabeth climbed down from the railing, still forcing back a few unshed tears. She had thought of her father and James while she spoke. She missed both men terribly. Her sorrow over losing them had threatened to drown her, until her eyes met Will's. He had given her a look full of pride, love, and encouragement, and she had used it to steady herself enough to finish her speech. Now she ascended the steps, with Will at her side. They came to a stop and watched as each pirate ship raised a flag, proudly defying Beckett's armada.

Suddenly, Elizabeth thought heard someone say her name. The voice had sounded distant, and somehow familiar…James. She turned to look behind her. No one was there to be seen. She sighed. It was impossible, surely she had imagined it…and yet, she could not help feeling that someone was nearby. An errant wisp of wind gently tugged at her hair, pulling it across her face. She pushed it out of her eyes and turned back to watch the ships. As she stood waiting, her thoughts drifted.

"_Oh, James,_" thought Elizabeth, "_if only you and Father could see me now_." A gentle hand brushed hers, and she turned to see Will looking at her with concern. She grasped his hand in hers and gave him a nervous smile. He returned the smile, and together they looked on to face their fate, as Beckett's armada drew nearer and the gathering storm grew stronger.


End file.
